<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All's Fair by whattheflameo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224828">All's Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheflameo/pseuds/whattheflameo'>whattheflameo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Snow, Snowball Fights, how did lin get stuck with so many gremlins that care about her, kya is a gremlin, mako is a gremlin, saikhan is a gremlin, sick!Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheflameo/pseuds/whattheflameo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowball fights, while fun, often have unintended consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 KyaLin Solstice Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All's Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts">Linguini</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A solstice exchange fic for one of my favorite people, the absolutely wonderful Linguini. Prompts were "Lin has a cold, snowball fight, found family feels."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>The winter air bit straight through the metal of Lin’s uniform as she stepped up to the garden gate outside of her and Kya’s small house.</p></div></div><div>
  <p><em>Their</em> house. They hadn’t even been there long enough for her to stop automatically heading for her old apartment after leaving the station, but it was already <em>theirs</em>. Lin tried to hide the little smile that just thinking the words gave her, she really did, but she couldn’t stifle it completely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some days, she stood for a moment and just <em>looked</em> at it, letting the feelings of home and peace and safety and love wash over her. It wouldn’t do today- the chill in the air was still seeping between the plates of her armor, reminding her that she’d been foolish not to add an extra layer this morning. Despite its comforting resonance, steel wasn’t exactly the warmest choice in material. She shivered as she turned to lock the gate behind her, already contemplating how good a warm cup of tea would feel against her palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A fist-sized object slammed into her back, taking her by surprise. She whirled around, on guard, but whatever it was had disappeared into the snow beneath her feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A flash of movement and a stifled giggle pulled her attention to the space behind the stubborn juniper bush along the front walk, that last of their garden to cling to its leaves this late in the season. So that’s what this was- an ambush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two could play at that game. Lin shifted forward as quietly as she could, bending down to reach for the snow. Before she had gathered a handful, a bright green snow cap popped up, bringing with it and a volley of snowballs. Rather than try to dodge, Lin threw her metal-covered arms in front of her face and charged forward. Kya laughed loudly and fled, turning the snow to ice beneath her feet so she could all but skate away. Lin knew she had no chance of catching up. That didn’t mean the fight was over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She drew her arm back and shot out one of her cables. It wrapped itself around Kya’s waist and slowed her down enough for Lin to throw herself forward and tackle her wife. Kya shrieked in surprise as they tumbled into the snowbank beneath the orchid tree. Lin shoved an armful of snow on top of Kya, burying her in a fluffy white hill. She came up spluttering a moment later and Lin cackled at the way the snow clung to her hat and eyelashes. The victory was only temporary, though. Lin yelped as something freezing cold came into contact with the back of her neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kya, that’s not <em>fair</em>," she whined, desperately squirming to try and get rid of the snow beneath her armor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All’s fair in love and war," Kya sang. She leaned forward, but Lin wouldn’t let her place the kiss on her cheek until Kya giggled and bent the snow away again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chief, you <em>sure</em> you’re okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin narrowed her eyes at Mako over the rim of her reading glasses. Rather than the nervous expression he would have worn five years ago, she saw her own trademark raised eyebrow looking back at her. She’d taught the kid too well. "You’ve been sneezing all morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What of it?" Lin grimaced; her voice was starting to sound hoarse even to her own ears. "It’s just-" before she could finish, she had to turn sharply to bury a fit of sneezes in her elbow. She could feel Mako’s pointed stare. "Just dust," she finally said, rubbing her nose and trying to ignore the sudden intensification of the throbbing in her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mako crossed his arms. "You should go home," he said, not even acknowledging her blatant lie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m <em>fine</em>," she retorted. She went as far as to roll her eyes, but immediately regretted it when the feeling sent a surge of pain to the area directly behind them. Trying to cover up her grimace, she reached for the cup of tea on her desk and took a healthy sip. Even the generous amount of honey she'd added couldn't soothe her sore throat. "I have work to do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chief-" Mako was interrupted by the door opening. Saikhan strode in without bothering to knock, as per usual, scanning over a piece of paper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chief, I've got a- whoa." He stopped mid-step when he looked up and saw her. "You look like shit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin huffed in annoyance even as Mako gestured animatedly at her Assistant Chief. She knew he was right; her reflection that morning in the bathroom mirror had been even more ghostlike than usual, and the dark bags under her eyes didn't help. "Thank you for the complement, AC. Now what was it that you wanted?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saikhan eyed her suspiciously. "Well, I <em>was </em>going to ask about your notes on this event plan, but now that I think about it I'm gonna stay over here." He took a generous step back just to be sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Oh for goodness sake</em>-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been telling her all morning she should go home," Mako said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pair of them did look genuinely worried, and she would have been touched by their concern if she wasn't so annoyed they were ganging up on her. "Kid's right, Lin. Take that cold and get out of here," Saikhan said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't have time for that, I have work to get done," she argued. It wasn't worth trying to deny the cold anymore; she needed to change tactics. "Between the Dragon Flats Festival next week and the elections coming up-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The elections aren't for two more months, and I'd like to think we can handle wrapping up the Dragon Flats plans," Saikhan said, fixing her with a hard look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Besides, if you don't get rest you'll only be worse when the actual festival rolls around," Mako added.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saikhan hummed in agreement. "And if I get sick because of you, I'm personally going to kick your ass."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin pinched the bridge of her nose and just barely kept herself from ordering them not to be so damned loud. She was doing her best, staying in her office to keep from getting anyone else sick, adding a vitamin supplement to her tea, not letting herself get too wrapped up in her coat lest she start a fever. It really wasn’t bad enough to warrant going home in the middle of the day. "Gentlemen, thank you for your concern, but I am staying here. If you don’t actually want my help on any cases or plans, I trust you can find the door." She returned to her paperwork, hoping they would get the message. There were a few beats of silence where neither of them spoke or moved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’ll call Kya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her pen stilled in her hand. She looked up dangerously slowly. "<em>What?</em>" She questioned, keeping her voice as clear as she could manage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mako again refused to look cowed. If anything, he looked smug. "You heard me. I’ll call Kya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good idea, kid. I’m sure she’d love to hear about Lin flinging herself out the window again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin felt her jaw drop open. "Call- What- I haven’t- <em>I did not jump out a window!</em>" She spluttered indignantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saikhan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we know. But which of you is she more likely to believe?" He questioned. "Pretty reckless, Chief. Ignoring a cold <em>and </em>going out a window?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A third story window," Mako added, nodding seriously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin glared at the pair of them, her full, livid glare despite the dagger it drove into her forehead. The effect was ruined by another violent bout of sneezing. The pressure in her sinuses redoubled. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "<em>Fine</em>," she finally growled. "Will the pair of you shut up if I go?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only if you let the kid give you a lift," Saikhan countered. Before she could argue, Mako swiped the keys to her squad Sato off her desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin stood and packed a few papers that simply could not wait into her bag before they could tell her not to. "This is coercion," she pointed out as she adjusted her coat and slung the bag over her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yep," Saikhan agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin’s joints ached as she made her way to the coat rack. When had that started? "I could fire the both of you for insubordination." She didn’t wave off Mako’s help getting into her outer coat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You won’t," he said, stepping back and jingling the keys. "Come on. I’ll even stop and grab you a wonton soup on the way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’d tried to finish the wonton soup, really, but she’d barely managed half before she was suddenly too tired to even lift the spoon. Lin had made her way to the bedroom, bent the blinds shut and removed her armor with a flick of her wrist. That done, she’d promptly collapsed onto the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her impromptu nap had been less than restful, drifting off only to wake up again to another bout of coughing or a runny nose. At some point, she dragged herself beneath the comforter, chilled with what she knew was probably a low-grade fever. In the comfort of her own bed, she finally admitted to herself that she was absolutely miserable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was caught somewhere mid-doze when the mattress dipped next to her. The blanket cocoon she’d made herself was tugged away, and she whined when the cold air hit her back, but it was soon replaced by a soft chest. Kya’s arm wrapped around her, one hand coming up to brush over Lin’s hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"‘Dur gonna get bick," she argued drowsily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt more than heard Kya’s laugh. "I’m a healer. Healers don’t get sick."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The logic was ridiculous, but Lin was far too tired to care. She relaxed into Kya’s warmth and let herself tumble back to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two days later, when she finally woke up feeling like she could breathe again, it was to the sound of Kya sneezing.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>